Catch 22
by svvanmillsarchive
Summary: Henry realizes his moms act like they're 16 but treat each other like they've been in love for longer. Canon Divergence AU for Swan Queen Week.


**This is more of a drabble than a oneshot, but, it's almost 8:30 and I'm super pooped after play rehearsal, soooooooooo...**

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine.**

* * *

Henry's moms had officially been together for two months now. They had gotten together a month after Zelena had been defeated and Marian came back. His mother, Regina, had been an absolute wreck, and Emma had tried to comfort her. Emma had said that she wouldn't apologize for bringing Marian back, but she knew what it was like to have unrequited love. Regina asked how she knew, Emma accidentally spilled her own beans and saying that it was Regina herself, some stuff got messy, but now that they had been an official couple for a while, things had been going really smoothly. They loved each other very much, it seemed.

And he _hated _it.

Okay, okay, he didn't actually _hate _it. That's the wrong word. It annoyed him more than anything, but in a loving way. He didn't think about it at first, Sure, they did some stuff together, like eat, sleep in the same bed, drive to work, once Henry realized they had been showering together (and he felt like taking out his eyeballs and dunk the in bleach, but hey, as long as his mothers were happy), and he hadn't considered anything to be wrong. He even saw that they looked at each other not unlike his grandparents did. And it made him extremely happy; both of his mothers deserved incredible happy endings and it was fantastic that they could find one in each other.

But once Henry realized that he couldn't find many differences in between his mothers and the teenage couples that he sometimes sees in the hallway (or right in front of his locker), he couldn't get the comparisons out of his head.

They were extremely touchy. Hand on waist, eskimo kisses, nuzzling into each other's necks, the whole shabang. Once Regina had gotten Emma to watch a romantic comedy. Emma had gotten Regina to eat cereal for dinner while watching said romantic comedy. And Henry was old enough to know what was going to happen when Regina told him to get some fresh air or visit a friend and Emma cranked the radio up.

It's not that he didn't enjoy them being a couple, he really did, but they acted super weird about it. Henry had seen too many times couples that were in absolute love the first few months, only to crash and burn in that same amount of time. He didn't want his mothers to go through that. They both had a lot of baggage on their shoulders and Henry didn't want their load to become even heavier. And he definitely didn't want to have to choose sides. Maybe he was just thinking too deeply into it and was afraid if they ever broke up. Which side _would _be be on? Would they expect him to choose one? Or, would they understand he would never be able to choose one and have to deal with their heartbreak for the remainder of their lives because Henry knew that they wouldn't be able to just forget about each other? Not only did they live in a small town, but both were parents to Henry, and he was scared.

So he did what he always did when he was scared. Shove it into the back of his brain and forget about it.

Slowly, months started to pass. Years. Henry got his license and now his parents could make him run errands _and _have a rendezvous on the kitchen table. It was a win/win situation (Henry thought it was more of a catch 22). Their movements became slowly in sync, and soon Regina knew every time Emma got a migraine and would get her medicine before Emma even had time to complain. Emma could recognize any Dolly Parton song in less than three seconds in because of Regina's guilty pleasure for female country music singers. Regina knew what specific cereal Emma craved for the two weeks she wanted it, and Emma slipped off Regina's reading glasses and closed her book when she could tell Regina was about to fall asleep.

Soon enough, ACT and SAT scores started showing up and so did college applications and Henry really wanted to live in Boston and before he knew it, he was at his high school graduation with a cap and gown on his head. After the celebration, as they were walking home (because the evening was so nice and it wasn't that far from the house), Henry realized that his mothers acted like they were 20 years younger than they really were. Emma still laughed at fart jokes and Regina still pretended she didn't laugh when Emma tripped in the house because wooden floors and slippery socks didn't mix. Their Netflix marathons still contained High School Musical and Hairspray and while Emma feigned not knowing every lyrics of every song, Regina sang like her life was on the line, or how Emma freaked when she learned that there were new baby leopards in the New York City Zoo and dragged Henry and Regina along to see them with her. His mothers acted like they were in the mid-twenties instead of approaching forty.

Henry remembered when he was worried about his mothers' relationship lasting and tried not to laugh at the thought. How could he have been so worried?

Sometimes good relationships are good relationships because you can _be _immature. They're good because you can act young with the person you love. And Henry was glad he was able to see it happen with the two women he loved the most.


End file.
